An electric needle valve described in Patent Document 1 is known as a throttle valve which can change the flow rate of air flowing through a communication hole between an inflow port and an outflow port. This electric needle valve has: a cylindrical valve element receiving member formed with a communication hole through which a primary side port and a secondary side port is communicated with each other; and a needle valve shaft for use in changing an opening degree of the communication hole. An electric motor for driving the needle valve shaft is attached to a valve case.